RWBYMARVEL ONE SHOT: X-MEN ORIGINS MAGNETO
by Scam Man
Summary: Containing within is the narrative of one of the most powerful mutants on Remnant. Hear his tragic tale, his labors, and even his death and resurrection. There will come a day when the Avengers, X-Men, Spider-Man, and yes, even team RWBY must face the Master of Magnetism (WARNING: Contains potential spoilers for the two main ongoing stories).


**RWBY MARVEL ONE SHOT: X-MEN ORIGINS MAGNETO**

_**My birth name was Max Eisenhardt; I was once a normal child with loving parents and a loving little sister oh so long ago. My parents were a rare few in the days of old who cherished all life and worked to help establish a world where humans and Faunus could coexist peacefully. They made many enemies, nearly all of them human, who did not want to share this world.**_

_** One day, we were out on one of our annual walks in the city park when three men with guns stopped us. They opened fire with semi-automatic side arms. My father fell first, a shot through the heart, dead instantly. My mother was next from a bullet through her throat. She gasped desperately, but only coughed up blood. And my sister, dearest Anya, only six years old, died a slower, painful death when a bullet passed through her left lung. Do you have any idea how excruciating it was to watch a loved one so young drown in their own blood? I too would have perished, in fact I should have, if it not for the intervention of an off duty cop who shot at the assailants. They ran off, leaving me sobbing and kneeling in the forming puddles of my family's blood.**_

_** After the funeral, I became a burden of the state, bouncing around from foster home to foster home. And in all that time, I did nothing but think and learn. As I matured and grew smarter, I thought back to what my parents were trying to achieve; a peaceful world where the so called "normal people" live alongside the "disenfranchised Faunus" without any complications. But how could "normal people" murder an entire family who only strived for peace? And then I had an epiphany; I was a "matured human" who desired peace, while there were others who were these monsters, these Neanderthals, who will always challenge the different to uphold their ignorant status quo. And if they were willing to kill to keep their norms, then I should retaliate to keep the fires of revolution burning.**_

_** After completing high school and receiving multiple scholarships to attend one of Vale City's most prominent universities, I secretly formed a club of like-minded individuals from both species to aid me under the guise of Erik Lansher. We called ourselves the Brotherhood of Human/Faunus relations, we held rallies, we boycotted stores who would not sell to Faunus, and in the dead of night, we killed the most extreme bigots who stood in our way. The gun men who murdered my family and those who ordered it were among our kills.**_

_** After I had executed them in an alleyway just outside a pool hall, I wondered if I had blood on my hands. But I shook it off knowing they will no longer do what they did to my family to anyone else ever again. With that reassuring thought in mind, my indomitable will grew stronger.**_

_** However, on one fateful day, I had a crisis of faith. During one of our rallies where I had voiced the victory over the death of another bigot, an on looker, one of my fellow students, stopped and spoke out. He said that despite the kind of man this bigot was, it is wrong to celebrate his death. I retorted that he did not care for the lives of others who were different from him, why should we care about him? He responded that there are many different people in this world, with different opinions who may never change, but it should be up to us, the young at heart, who should try to change the minds of the biggest racist to see a path of peace, no matter how long it should take. And that his death should be mourned because he will never live to see the beauty of peaceful path.**_

_** At first I wanted to beat this interloper down because he did not understand the personal trials I went through, but then I stopped when I realized what I was thinking. I was starting, no; I already have become the monsters I swore to destroy. I have entered an infinite cycle of death and revenge where no one wins. So instead of defying this student for sharing his opinion, I should deliberate and talk with so we could share our ideals and forge a new path. That student's name was Charles Xavier, and on that day he became my best friend.**_

_** During our college years, Charles and I seemed to do nothing but talk about a better world during bouts of chess where he and I were evenly matched. We were so different in our beliefs, which is exactly the reason why we made such a great team. I ultimately disbanded the Brotherhood, saying we have gone too far and we should simmer down before we were caught. Of course in those days Charles had no idea I committed any of the murders, a fact I shared with him years later after we gained our "gifts."**_

_** After we graduated with top honors, Charles went on to continue his research as Alchemax's top geneticist and I became a philosopher. I know my occupation wasn't as exciting, but for a time it felt good to educate the masses by sharing my ideas of peace. My family would have been proud. Of course, I once again encountered obstacles as there were some humans who refused to host me all because I was attracting the "wrong crowd". I knew what they meant; they did not want Faunus to occupy their businesses and drive away their loyal human customers. I was even arrested for voicing my thoughts in a public street after I was thrown out of such a business. I had nearly given up hope when my old friend Xavier asked me to aid him in his research.**_

_** It was on that day, where I met destiny, that I walked into Xavier's lab in the Alchemax Tower and he explained his research. Charles Xavier was fascinated with the Faunus, not for their appearance, but for their enhanced senses. Charles believed that the Faunus were a genetic mutation caused by nature in order to survive. To survive what is what Charles, and even myself, have often wondered. He also admired how the Hunters could access an energy source derived from their very souls to heal themselves and develop unique powers. But the question Charles has been trying to answer; are the rest of us capable of developing powers as well? He discovered that somewhere in our bodies is an unknown and unmarked genetic marker with untold properties. Dubbed the X-gene, Charles learned that humans are born either positive or negative for an X-gene. After running tests on our own DNA, we were remarkably both positive, yet we have no powers. Charles believed that those born positive lack the means of activating the gene, perhaps our bodies were not fully developed to activate them on their own. But Charles created a serum to forcibly activate our X-genes. The humanitarian, Charles refused to put any other human at risk until it was safe. Despite my plea to be the first, he injected himself, not wanting to risk my life.**_

_** He convulsed, he collapsed, and finally, went comatose. Several months later he awoke, a paraplegic. He lost the use of his legs, but shared with me that he did indeed gain powers. Charles could now read minds and move objects with his own mind. Anxious, I too wanted to be injected, but Charles insisted he should perfect the serum to prevent anymore ill side effects. I was angered, but my old friend pleaded with me to be patient and take the time to wonder if I truly wanted to go through with this. I already knew the answer, but decided to heed my friend's advice.**_

_** Several more months past and Charles finally perfected the serum. He asked me if I came to a decision and said I did. I told him that we will use our powers to build a better tomorrow, together as the architects. Pleased, he injected me and discovered I possessed the power to manipulate magnetic objects. Years later after perfecting and evolving our own abilities, Alchemax and a government agency called S.P.E.A.R wanted us to create a small team of mutants, a term that fit us just well, in order to combat all kinds of enemies that want nothing to do but watch our world burn. And so we formed a team, gave ourselves ridiculous codenames, and fought the good fight. I never thought that I would meet the love of my life under such strange circumstances.**_

_** Her name was Magda, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. From her brown hair to amber eyes, to call her by her codename the Witch was upon my ears a sin. Her power to manipulate probability, to bring bad luck to her enemies, was mystical in action. I knew this was the woman I wanted to carry my children, and that she did. Twins, my beautiful twin children Wanda and Pietro, a loving father could not ask for more. But by the time the children were born, Magda and I had grown apart. She had already fallen for another; that animal Wolverine.**_

_** Pietro and Wanda were never alone as Wolverine and Magda's child young James, Raven and Azazel's Kurt, and Ororo and Henry's T'Challa, were quite the little playmates. Even though Scott and Jean had a daughter of their own, Jean insisted to keep her separated from the others. For a time I had thought it was because her powers were raging, like mother's once were. We all discovered that our children were born with powers, something we knew would happen after seeing little infant Kurt.**_

_** We taught our children the best we could in between missions and our responsibilities. Charles reveled in teaching, remembering the days when he housed and taught the poor youngest victims of Weapon X. We could have taught them much more, but everything changed when we discovered the betrayal.**_

_** One year after Jean was first injected; she raged out of control and developed omnipotent power she never had before. Charles discovered that she was an avatar, a conduit for a celestial power belonging to a cosmic entity called the Phoenix. We pooled all of our power to defeat her and felt relief when we thought Charles had sealed the Phoenix away in the recesses of Jean's mind behind several powerful psychic barriers. But we were wrong. It was Jean that was sealed away, the Phoenix deceived us. She lived among us all this time planning something all while creating a new serum. She released it to the general public across the globe as a flu shot and had them injected into young married couples with the hope of procreating mutant children.**_

_** By this time, Warren was thought dead, Azazel deserted, and Ororo and Hank retired and took T'Challa with them. It was just I, Charles, Wolverine, and Cyclops against the Phoenix and Mystique, who betrayed us in favor of a new mutant dominant world. During the confrontation, the children walked in and Wanda rushed to safe me. In her anger at my injured form, she unleashed a raw, reality bending power that actually crippled the Phoenix. I was proud of my daughter, but terrified as I saw the god like being recover and bury my child in flames. She was so engulfed in fire that when it was put out, there was not a trace left. Enraged beyond belief, I unleashed hell, manipulating every scrap of metal in the Tower to crush this murderer! I lost my parents, my sister, and now I watched my daughter perish before my eyes! My rage was short lived as the Phoenix overpowered me, my only protection was a psychic bubble Charles put me in with himself all the while trying to reason with Jean. I was appalled that there was anything left to talk about after what she did! It was all in vain as even Charles couldn't protect us, his powers giving out and we were met with the warmth of the fire. As I burned, I felt strangely at peace knowing that I would join with my family, my Wanda, and Pietro if he did not survive, soon. I often wondered what awaited all of us when we passed on. A white light, oblivion, hellfire, all would have been acceptable to me. What I got instead was something different.**_

_** I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room. Charles stood, STOOD, next to me as he walked forward. I was confused that we were still alive. But Charles clarified that our physical bodies were destroyed, but he pulled both of our minds into the Astral Plane. I wanted to kill him, an impossible feat because there was nothing to kill, that he denied me my rest! We argued, the first of many arguments, about how to get back and what happened to Scott, Logan, and the children after our deaths. My answers did not come from Charles, but a strange wave of energy that passed over us and enveloped us in strange visions. We came to a conclusion later based on what we saw on a temporal anomaly originating form five years in the future caused by visitors from the distant future of twenty-five years from our present. We saw horrors and unexplained events, the regime change of the White Fang not too long after our deaths, the children of the X-Men, my son included, hunted along with fellow mutant runaways by machines created by Alchemax, a web slinging vigilante, the youngest daughter of Summer Rose joining Beacon at only fifteen, S.P.E.A.R's superhero teams the Avengers and Howling Commandos, the Phoenix's true intentions prematurely creating mutantkind, and the rise of a super advanced A.I named Ultron that wages war on all of Remnant's organic species. Many of our visions revolved around a time we dubbed the Age of Ultron, where this machine created an army to commit genocide on all humans, Faunus, and mutants alike. And I couldn't believe that Remnant's last hope was in the form of a human/Faunus super soldier hybrid wielding a blade forged from a madman's soul.**_

_** It was these visions that gave me a new clarity. I was wasting all this time fighting for a dream of peace and equality that in the end dies. Charles did not see it that way, but I made sure to make my point clear. This Ultron was originally designed to control machines specifically designed to hunt down mutantkind. Charles argued they were also put in machines to destroy the Grimm, but that did not help his argument. Man's arrogance to destroy what it could not understand had finally caught up with them and it dragged the rest of us Higher Evolutionary's down with the rest of us. I also realized that during my years as leader of the Brotherhood, I was physically moving towards my goal while Charles only dreamed of his ideal world. And that is exactly what Charles Xavier was all along; an idealist. I on the other hand am a realist who sees what the world is a cruel place and that the only way to make a peaceful world, a world where any species can coexist, a world that does not have a doomed future, is to destroy humanity.**_

_** And so I plotted, for what felt like an eternity was actually years, on how to get back home. I ultimately made a deal with the devil, by devil I mean the Shadow King. Charles and Jean had imprisoned him several years ago in the deepest reaches of the Astral Plane, but I found him and we bargained. In exchange for his freedom, he aided me in gathering allies on the outside world and they found the solution to my problem. The next time I opened my eyes, I was home, knowing I had a few years to plan for the coming of our Destroyer. But if there is one thing I learned from Charles Xavier, it's that the key component to any successful operation is patience.**_

_**Hell's Kitchen, 3 years ago**_

** "Get on the ground where you belong you filthy animal"! A thug grabbed Niles Vulpes and threw him to the ground, kicking him along with his four buddies.**

** "Daddy"! Roxanne Vulpes yelled.**

** "Oh my God, Niles"! His wife Zerda yelled helplessly.**

** "Get off him you sons of bitches"! Elliot Vulpes yelled trying to help his father. He tackled one of the racists but was kicked off. The others kicked Niles over to his family and they grabbed him close.**

** "It would be a crime not to kill you all together," said the thug leader, "That way you can all burn in hell together"! The five racists pull out guns and aim them at the fox Faunus family.**

** "Just close your eyes and stay behind me," Niles said to his family. Shots were fired and they all closed their eyes. Roxanne was the first to open her eyes when she realized she was still alive and unharmed. The rest of the family opened their eyes and could not believe what they were seeing. The five thugs were also dumbfounded as the five bullets fired from their guns were hovering in midair. The bullets traveled backwards at almost the same speed when they were fired and hit each thug. Two of them were dead before they hit the ground while the other three were groaning in pain. A couple of seconds later, they were dragged by the bullets in their bodies into an alleyway, screaming in pain and terror. "Get the kids inside and call the police," Niles ordered his wife.**

** "But Niles…," she started.**

** "No arguments do it now"! Zerda and the kids flinched and ran to their house just a couple blocks away. Niles walked over and peered in the alley and watched this bizarre event play out. The three thugs just a moment ago dead set on killing him and his family were shivering in fear at a man standing over them wearing red armor with a black shirt and pants underneath, a purple cape, and a red helmet with purple trimmings. He held his hand out and three of the guns were pointed at the heads of the thugs, hovering in midair.**

** "W-we sw-sw-swear we we-were just d-d-doing what our boss w-wanted," one thug said.**

** "Do you know how many innocent Faunus died during the Great War by men 'just following orders'?" the caped man asked. "Do you know how many of my own kind were used and ultimately killed by men 'just following orders'?" He took one step forward and added more emotion to the cringing racists. "Did you know my own family was massacred by men 'just following orders'?! I'm sick of being at the mercy of men just following orders, killing indiscriminately for your evil superiors; never again." He squeezed his hand and the guns fired. Niles gasped and the man turned. "Do not be alarmed Mr. Vulpes, you and your family are now safe."**

** "Safe, you just killed those men"! Niles yelled. "Whoever there boss was will no doubt send more men after me and my family"!**

** "Quite the contrary, I've already killed their boss and all of their friends. These were the last of an anti-Faunus gang operating here in Hell's Kitchen. Now all the Faunus who live here can rest easy."**

** "We can never rest easy as long as there is conflict like this between humans and Faunus. We need peaceful solutions, like what the White Fang used to believe in."**

** The man laughed and Niles looked confused. "Forgive me, but your naiveté reminds me of an old friend. If it is conflict humanity wants, then it is conflict they shall get. And it shall be their end.**

** "This fighting will mean the end of us all"!**

** "No Mr. Vulpes, this only the beginning."**

** "Who are you?"**

** The man levitates off the ground and hovers away, somehow unseen by the public. **_**In time the world will know my name and the future generations to come; Magneto!**_


End file.
